1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transceiver connector, and more particularly to a SFP (Small Form-Factor Pluggable) transceiver connector having a collar clip attached to a housing reliably.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,566,246 issued to Moore et al. on Jul. 28, 2009 discloses an SFP plug connector comprising a shell defining a plurality of substantially circular posts positioned in a row along at least one side of the shell, a circuit board at least partially positioned within the shell, an opto-electrical module electrically connected to the circuit board, and a collar clip. The collar clip comprises a body partially encircling the shell, and a plurality of fingers or extended elements located on at least one edge of the body. A substantially circular cavity is provided between two adjacent extended elements. The collar clip also has respective inwardly bent locking flanges at two ends of the body. The shell defines a pair of indentations. Each locking flange is inserted into the indentation along a bottom-to-top direction.
The prior art collar clip may not be fastened to the shell firmly.
A transceiver connector having an improved collar clip is desired.